The invention relates to an exercise bar device. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise bar device which can massage the user while exercising.
Most wrist exercisers cannot be converted to massage devices. Therefore, the user has to use both a wrist exerciser first and a massage device later after a long period of exercising.